The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial Tolmiea menziesii, and known by the cultivar name ‘Cool Gold’. Tolmiea menziesii is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling found by the inventor in his garden in Tigard, Oreg.